Blue Beetle And The First Day
by The Winged Lady
Summary: In this little drabble, it's Jaime Reye's first day on the Team and he just KNOWS he's going to mess something up. Add a disappearing Robin Tim Drake and a shower baby Superboy Conner Kent , and he just might be right.


Looking up at the mountain, Jaime wondered what he was possibly doing there.

He still remembered the oh-so recent conversation between his mother, father and the Dark Knight.

It had been weird, having the most frightening being on Earth (Or at least, that was common interpretation) sitting in your little sister's room, and drinking imaginary tea with your parents all the while holding up a conversation of unicorns with said little sister.

Yeah. How that happened was still a mystery to him.

So then, out of the blue Batman and his mother, Bianca, began to talk about different things, such as parenting techniqes, and battle strategies, school work, and him joining the Team.

Batman hadn't looked at him weirdly when he started talking to himself, or more specifically Khaji-Da, and had been suprisingly good with his sister, tossing her up and down and drawing with her wall all the while talking to Jaime and his parents (Or just Bianca. Heaven knows she was the one wearing the pants in the relationship.)

So now, two weeks later, after tretercherous training that had sent his muscles into an aching mess, he was being introduced to the team for his first mission.

Jaime looked at it a secant time, fidgeting on the bench he was sitting on.

Batman said he was coming to pick him up, along with two other leaguers and another recruit. Questions flooded into his head.

Would he be good enough? Was he the only newbie? Would the other recruit be amazing, past his level? What kind of missions was he going on? Would Batman be around to save him from the other recruits? Oh dear god, oh dear god, oh dear god...

"Jaime." The Blue Beetle jerked, looking up at his... Well, fill-in-mentor. Batman said nothing as he lead Jaime into the Mount Justice, the largness of the "building" over whelming him.

"Oh, you're here!" A booming voice said, catching Jaimes attention. The voice belonged to a large man with blonde hair, a matching goatie and ocean-like eyes. Aquaman. King of Atlantis. Yeah, so totally not frightening.

"Good evening, Batman." Oh dear god, was that Wonder Woman? Oh yeah, he was a gonner...

This was way to over-whelming. Jaime had to remind himself to breath.

Batman, obviously noticing his "Ward's" discomfurt, glared at the two leaguers.

"So, you're the new Blue Beetle?"

Jaime blinked, turning around to see a young caucasion boy with dark hair and a yellow scribbled "R" on the left side of his red, black and yellow uniform.

The boy reached his hand out.

"I'm the new Robin. Just started a few months ago on the Team." The boy, Robin, introduced himself. He seemed a few years younger than himself, and he had a kind air about him.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" He said, unsure of how he was supposed to say hello to a hero. Did you fight? Did you bow, or was it just like meeting anybody else?

He settled for reaching out his own hand and grasping the other boy's apendage.

"Nice to meet you."

_"Organic Robin: Potential threaght. Attack on principal." _

"What? No!" Blue Beetle jerked away, sending a glare to the Scarab on his back.

"Huh?" Robin blinked, a look of confussion flitting over his face. The heroes behind him blinked in a slightly disturbed maner, Aquaman lifting a brow and Wonder Woman knitting her brows together.

Batman just stared on in boredom.

Blue Beetle blushed a scarlet color, scratching the back of his head in emberrisment.

"Wonder Woman, Aquaman, theres something we need to discuss. Robin, take Blue Beetle to get aquanted with the team." Batman said, walking off with the two other leaguers.

Jaime cleared his throught awkwardly.

"Well," Robin said, still a little confused from the earlier bursted reaction. "Follow me!"

* * *

He was lost. Not even three minutes into the grand tour of the base and he was lost.

He wasn''t exactly sure when he lost Robin, but he had a feeling it was somewhere between "Follow me" and "This is".

So now, here he was, ten minutes later, utterly lost in the middle of some mettle hallway.

"¿Dónde ...?" He muttered to himself, noting his feet were starting to get tired.

Sighing, he looked around some more. Then, as if the guy upstairs decided to take mercy on his poor legs, he heard a humming sound, as if someone was talking, not to far off.

"Hey, scan for whoevers here," He said, glancing at the scarab latched to his spine. Why hadn't he done that earlier?

_"Scan complete. Organic life-form third door down to the left."_ The Scarab said, with a suprising lack of death suggestions. Maybe he was rubbing off on it?

_"Threight. Activating Plasma Cannons. Immidiate termination, NOW."_

Well, he could always dream, right?

"Hey anybody here-? ¡SANTA _MIERDA_!" Jaime screeched, face turning red and eyes translating into saucers.

In the room was a naked caucasion boy with blue eyes and black hair, the steam from the showers covering his privates. The boy simply looked at him and blinked.

Jaime slammed the door shut, face beat red.

Worst. First impression. _Ever_.

"Why didn't you _tell_ me he was naked?" Jaime screeched in a whisper, breathing heavily.

_"You didn't ask."_ The scarab said, as if it _wasn't_ a big deal.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jaime found himself looking up at the boy he had just pulled a Peeping Tom on. Jaime got himself ready for the beeting of his life.

"Hey," The boy said cassually. Jaime blinked. He'd walked in on this guy's shower and all he could say was 'hey'?

"...Hi?" He said slowly. He took note of the towel the boy had acquired.

"I'm Superboy." The boy, Superboy, introduced himself. "Are you the knew recruit?"

"Yeah. Uh, I'm Blue Beetle." He said, the hot blush on his face lowering the degree ever-so slightly.

"Nice to meeet you." Superboy said cassually, giving the boy a hand. Jaime took it.

"Sorry I couldn't meet you at the orientation. I was on a mission after Clay Face. The smell always bothers me." Superboy said, shrugging, before he started walking. Blue Beetle followed.

"Ah, it's okay. Um, I didn't even get one yet. I, uh, got lost." Superboy shrugged, like that was the most normal statement ever.

"Yeah. That happens to Freshman alot."

"Freshman?" Blue Beetle asked, blinking.

"I guess you could say it's slang for people who are new to the hero business." Superboy said, shrugging again.

Superboy opened a random door, and Jaime followed him in.

It lead to a fairly large room, with two chester droors on either side of another door -a closet, he guessed- a black carpet on the floor with two chairs and three bean-bags in a right corner of the room, and a board on the wall with news paper clippings, pictures of random faces and buildings and random colored strings on it.

He noticed on one of the drooers there was two pictures. One was what seemed to be a team of kids (Jaime guessed the team he was joining) and Superboy and a grown man Jaime knew he'd seen before, but couldn't place his finger on _where_...

"Uh, I'm uh, sorry about the hole walking in on you naked thing," Jaime said, blushing.

"It's okay," Superboy said, opening one of the drooers. Jaime turned around. "I've never really had a problem with nudity."

"Uh, earlier you said you were called "Superboy". Are um, you and Superman...?" He left the sentence hanging, figuring it wasn't his place to ask. But before he could say "Forget it" Superboy kicked in to answer.

"He's my brother."

Jaime chocked on his own spit, swearling around to look at Superboy in shock. To his luck, the Boy of Steel was wearing everything but his shirt, which was quickly changed.

His shirt. It had a red "S" shield on it.

"WHAT?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Superboy had told Jaime all about CADMUS, and Jaime had told him all about his family, and how he found the Scarab.

Jaime found himself enjoying the Clone's company, and Superboy had only looked at him weird a few times after his out-bursts.

Now the two were flipping through comic books.

"Hermano, where'd you get all these?" Jaime asked, looking up from his dose of Booster Gold.

"Superman sometimes comes over and gives me stuff. I'm still not completely sure how to act my age, so he gets me stuff from time to time." Superboy said, putting away his copy of Green Lantern.

Jaime nodded.

"Do you have a favorite?" He asked.

"I'm pretty fond of Kickass." Superboy said, pinting out a copy. "What about you? Do you have a favorite?"

"I think I kinda like Scott Pilgrem at the moment, but my tastes always change, ya know?" Jaime said, flipping to one of the last few pages.

"Yeah. Hey, ever read Fullmetal Alchemist? I here it's good." Superboy said, pulling out another comic.

"That? Oh yeah. But it's kinda hard core, so you halfta be able to stomache blood and death. Like, alot of blood and death. (1)" Jaime shrugged, flipping through the last page before putting it up. "But other than that, it's pretty funny."

"Hm. Oh hey, we should probably introduce you to the others, its already been half an hour."

"Seriously? Okay," The two walked out of the room, and even though Jaime knew it was weird, he knew he was going to enjoy it there.

Jaime blinked on his way down the hall, remembering something.

How had Superboy gotten ready so fast?

**1) For those of you who are wondering, Fullmetal Alchemist is a japanese manga and anime. Personally, I DO NOT THINK IT'S HARD CORE, but my brother (My _OLDER_ brother) seems to think so, so lets just go with that. **


End file.
